Strange places
by w-fire
Summary: You find love in strange places , based 3 years before the game Gasponica story T rating for now possible rating change later
1. meeting

**~ a different time ~**

**It was always the same , war never changed . Demons far and wide gathering to challenge those who didnt obey their lord griffon , Gaspard Reinor one of those . At that time he was still young , unwilling to obey the aura . But fighting a losing battle against its inflence , He panted heavily making his way quicky from the battlefield . A castle in the distance , without a second thought he rushed onto the slowly raising bridge . His breathing heavy his skin soaked in sweat he held on rolling into the massive building , only to be greeted by gaurds with swords pointed at him . **

**A soft voice chimed in " wait stand down " , a lovley young woman who couldn't be more fifteen human years stood before him . He brushed his ever growing white hair from his face slowly standing wary of her , " why stop them am i not a demon " . She spoke softly " I dont feel the darkness in you " , helping the young man up her red hair in a long trail to her feet " what is your name " .**

**His eyes narrowing realizing she wasn't a normal human that would judge him for being a demon , " I am Gaspard " . Taking a deep bow and then looking up at her slowly , turning slightly " you can stay for awile if you want just be careful my men are distrustful of you ' . Being led to a room his thoughts wandered to why this girl was being so generous to him , he had done nothing special had he ? **

**~ later on ~**

**" dinners ready " **

**Came a voice from downstairs to which he quickly responded by walking down what had to be twenty flights " why every castle has to have that endless stairway '' , The young woman sat enjoying some form of icecream . His eyes narrowed a bit eating an accual meal , " tell me milady why is it you welcomed me here ' . She slowly looked up from her dairy induced haze and spoke '' I need someone to teach these idiots how to handle a legitimate demon " , the realization suddenly hit him causing a short nod of his head . Finishing his meal quietly he spoke " very well I will teach them '' , in her mind her thoughts strayed " besides your cute I couldnt let them just kill you "**

**( more soon )**


	2. flirting

**~ the next day 3 ~**

**It wasnt that training the gaurds was all that hard , no it was quite simple . They were a bit annoying , but it wasnt so bad once he got used to it . She was the problem , that tight little number she wore as she trained . He just couldnt stop staring at her now , The red haired girl doing pushups . He lost count at 8999 quietly muttering " over nine thousand " , Her arms and stomach incredibly toned for a female . Let alone a princess of imperia , she was indeed something else . The formfitting outfit wasn't helping matters either , She kipped up " not polite to stare you know '' . He slowly looked away " my appologies milady '' , picking a towel up and waving as she left the training grounds '' whatever '' . He couldnt help but notice the way she swayed just alittle as she walked , " how is she so adorable '' . **

**Most of the day from there was uneventful save for giving him a passing glance in the halls before dinner , night soon fell the summer air drifting into the vast halls . Sleep would not find him so he wandered to the garden . She was there standing and gazing at the stars , He spoke softly " can't sleep either eh " .**

**Nodding she sat on a large bench " thinking is all '' , he took her sitting as an invite to sit by her " what about '' . With a thoughtful look on her face her eyes narrowed at him " does it matter '' , He slowly nodded . Slowly getting up not wanting anyone to see her turn the same shade of her hair " noones ever looked at me like that before '' , he knew what she was talking about . His amazed and incredibly fixed looks apon her during her training , biting his lip he muttered '' sorry '' .**

**Sighing a bit she looked back after regaining her composure " no I mean noone sees past me being a princess '' , he pushed his long hair back realizing he needed to get it cut soon . Her voice lowered " I kinda liked it ". Snickering he muttered " well I will have to stare at you some more then wont i '' , slowly looking at him then freezing her eyes wide . A realization hitting her quickly that he wasnt kidding , her mind speaking a bit " well this might be fun ''**

**( tbc )**


End file.
